Just A Father
Rémi returns home after a good week of being stuck at Harold's place. Initial Setting: Rémi and Alexei's apartment. Timeline: Preceded by Followed by ---- Edit * Mr_d`Aubigne is already home. WHAT DID YOU DO? Good god, child. * Alexei feeds a empty wrapper to a firebird. Wut? :u * Mr_d`Aubigne checks Lexei over. Bruises? Bleeding? Dying from food poisoning? Did you eat out the whole time? You sure? Set anything on fire? Once these important questions are out of the way, he starts cleaning. B1 ;m; DAMMIT I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE THESE FEELS OHNO I'M SORRY D8 >8I wait what happened XDD Stupid Remi and his kawaii as fuck Papa instincts, thats what happened >8I LOL XD * Alexei is favoring his right leg, but no visible bruises otherwise. No blood either, but that shirt could probably do with a wash. And take out. Everywhere. Except for a little ring of floor around the firey bird-shaped garbage disposal. * Alexei starts guilt cleaning. >.> 8c8 <3 o-oh dear XDD XD I apologize in advance for cute fatherly instincts. B| * Alexei 's firebird belches a few sparks. :u NO DONT, I CHANGED MY MIND SUDDENLY I LOVE THEM LOL * Mr_d`Aubigne 's sharp dance mind catches the change in stance. What'd you do, what happened, how long ago? Does it hurt? Sit your stupid ass down and let him look. BT Stop trying to clean. Why the hell didnt' you go to a vendy immediately. Feelin' up your leg, checking for joint-swelling. BV You KNOW this can get bad, blahblah you don't have your usual vibe blah not covered anymore etc have to be careful about your condition. * Alexei pokes a few dirty napkins into the bird before sulking over to the couch and rolling up his sweats. His ankle 's gone read and puffy and faintly yellow. Making a face he peeled off his sock-- his foot purple at the toes. * Alexei frowns. "I don't need a Vendy. It's clearing up. I just... can't dance." * Mr_d`Aubigne frowns at the sight, and frowns even harder once the sock's gone. "For fuck's sake, Lex! Yes you do. Lookit it. Can't leave this sh-stuff unchecked." He goes to fetch an icepack, but that's a short-lived solution. "C'mon, m' gettin' you to a vendy." * Alexei groans at Remi's insistence, but stands readily enough, almost as if he'd been expecting this all along, waiting for it even. "I don't need it for anything," he complained faintly. Not right now anyway or, he glanced at the bird munching on a Styrofoam box, or for the foreseeable future. "Where've you been?" Subjectchange. * Mr_d`Aubigne can't very well smack him, so he flicks his nose instead. B[ "Not NOW. But leave this shit alone n' you might get permanent damage 're somethin'." The vendies can only do so much. "Then what." Despite how steadily he's standing on his own, he still grabs Alexei's arm so he at least doesn't need to put so much pressure on the ankle. "Harold's." For over a week? Almost two? Nothing to see there. "C'mon." * Alexei 's nose balloons up D8> oh noo butnotrly, hang on XDD * Alexei accepted the help, self pity mollified for a moment by the threat of lasting damage. He didn't want /that/. It was just that, for that past week (almost two?) it had been like Before, all over again. What was the point in maintaining a dancer's body if he couldn't... "Is he alright? He had that... pain thing, right?" > * Alexei > At least, thats what Lexei THOUGHT the text was trying to say. It was hard to tell. * Mr_d`Aubigne is pretty pissed off with these flares. They've been dragging on and on... As if reading Alexei's thoughts, he offers, sympathetically, "'t'll pass." Soon. Hopefully. His own vibe returns sporadically. "Yeah. 'S fine now." He declines to mention being trapped there mostly due to his OWN vibe. Going out of control, then attracting other vibes... He walks Lex out the door and down the stairs. * Alexei actually smiled at Remi's words, a bit of his usual cheer returning at the old man's assurance, even his stride seemed to grow stronger. But out on the street-- back in that bright, damn sunlight-- he wilted. "Each time it... stops. It seems like I'm myself for less and less..." Dull grey eyes squinted up at the sky. "Maman says I should wear sunscreen." * Mr_d`Aubigne pats his back sympathetically as they head down the sidewalk to the nearest vendy. "Yeah, I know. Don't let it get y'down." Saying is one thing, of course. He turns to scrutinize him. "..Yeah, probably. 'S the Russian in yeah." So fair.~ It's a bland attempt at a joke. * Alexei blinked and /laughed/. "That's what maman said." He grinned again, stronger than before. He had talked to his mother, but she was at the Bratva more then ever now, with all the wild vibes around, and that was no place for him after him hurt himself. But Remi was back, and whole, and home again and the sunny day was beginning to look less bleak. Can we get ice cream after? * Mr_d`Aubigne just makes everything sunny and happy and puppies. He has that effect on people, apparently. He manages a chuckle at that, at least. Damn Russians. "Yeah, sure." Icecream solves everything. Because he's actually tanner than Maddie? idk xDDD Remi is sunshine and puppies to /Lexei/ To the world-- he is a storm cloud of grump~ x) * Alexei vendies like a goodboy then orders pistachio and-- can he have two scoops? --and key lime. <8D * Mr_d`Aubigne checks his ankle afterwards JUST TO BE SURE. Does this hurt? Wiggle your toes. Is it still stiff? B1c But after that! They head on their way to icecream. Yes, two scoops is fine. Remi sticks with two BLAND flavours, in contrast. BT Category:RP Category:Remi Category:Alexei Category:Solar Flares